48 horas
by maestro jedi
Summary: En ocasiones, uno tiene que aprender a improvisar, y con diez entrometidas, la improvisación era el nombre del plan.
1. Intro

Termino de cepillar sus dientes, sonriendo en el acto — A hola — exclamo algo sorprendido recordando a los espectadores — denme tan solo uno minuto para terminar — pidió amablemente, mientras empezaba a usar el hilo dental, continuando con su rutina de higiene bucal.

Más de un minuto más tarde.

— — Bueno en que nos quedamos — se auto cuestiono, camino a su habitación — o cierto, estaba a punto de contarles sobre mi fabuloso fin de semana — susurro mientras se apresuraba a entrar en su habitación, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, que nadie lo haya escuchado.

Reviso su habitación detenidamente antes de volver hablar con los espectadores, con especial hincapié en su closet, debajo de su cama, el armario, la ventilación, a quien engañaría busco cualquier señal de que alguna de sus hermanas estuviera escuchando en secreto, contar su detallado plan.

— — Creo que estamos solos — sonrió — por ahora — continuo dejando salir un suspiro algo frustrado — pero bueno, con diez entrometidas en casa — cuestiono algo fastidiado — no me mal interpreten — pidió mientras tomaba su libreta de apuntes — quiero a mis hermanas, pero en ocasiones son algo esclavizaste en lo que respecta al uso de mi tiempo libre — se sentó en su cama, mientras abría su libreta.

— —Pero regresando a nuestro tema principal — señalo — tengo entre mis manos, el plan definitivo para tener el fin de semana perfecto — la sonrisa se le ensancho, tanto que prácticamente empezaba a dolerle — quieren ver — pregunto entusiasmado.

El plan no era algo del otro mundo, para un chico de once años, en realidad, consistía en ver sus caricaturas acostado en su cama, prácticamente toda la mañana del sábado, desayunar su cereal favorito en ropa interior, y después realizar algunas actividades, como el maratón del planeta de los simios o el derbi de patines, entre otras cosas, fabulosas.

Tenía todo planeado en realidad, a un que para el hombre del plan el fin de semana, no sería ni de lejos, lo que el había pensado en primer lugar, dado que existían diez hermosa y demandantes razones, para arruinar cualquier plan que pudiera idear.

Pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Bueno gente, si llegaron hasta aquí, quiero agradecerles, el leer este nuevo proyecto, el cual como abran visto, lleva por título 48 horas, lo se sigo siendo malo en poner títulos, pero se preguntaran de que ira la temática.

Para la gente que abra leído 168, proyecto que está próximo a concluir, la temática les sonara algo parecida, dado que serán un total de ocho capítulos incluyendo este, con la participación de los lectores, con que hermana interactuara con nuestro pequeño desdichado en dicho capitulo.

Así que sin más por el momento, para la mañana del sábado, a quien les gustaría ver arruinar los planes de nuestro pequeño hombre del plan, solo se pueden tres hermanas, así que piensen sabiamente, dado que las protagonistas irán cambiando con forme se valla actualizando la historia.

Sin más por el momento, les agradezco de nueva cuenta leer este pequeño proyecto, y sin más me despido y que la fuerza los acompañe.

PC: dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, y peticiones en la caja de comentarios.


	2. Sabado en la mañana

Sábado 7am.

Generalmente no se levantaba tan temprano, pero este día no era normal, sonrió mientras salía de su cama, y se estiraba levemente.

No es era muy deportista la verdad, pero con el tiempo, se iban poniendo algunos cuantos consejos, que Lynn no dejaba de repetirle hasta el cansancio, termino sus estiramientos, con una sonrisa renovada — Buenos días — saludo a los espectadores — como verán, es una mañana tranquila en la casa Loud — comento mientras buscaba en uno de los cajones bajos de su cómoda — o al menos lo es hasta que mis hermanas, se despierten —.

Sonrió mientras ponía sobre su escritorio una caja de cereal — desayunar viendo caricaturas, debería ser considerado un deporte nacional — comento juguetonamente hacia la audiencia — además ningún sábado está completo sin un gigantesco tazón de cereal de Zombie Bran —dijo mientras buscaba de nuevo en la cómoda.

Maldigo mentalmente, tenía el tazón, la cuchara, el cereal, incluso el televisor de diecinueve pulgadas de segunda mano que a escondidas había comprado y metido por su ventana hace tres noches, para evitar las miradas indiscretas de sus hermanas, pero todo eso sumaba cero, dado que inexplicablemente olvidara lo más importante en esa fase del plan.

¿Cómo era posible que olvidara la leche? En qué demonios estaba pensando, si comprobó su lista ocho veces, tan solo el jueves, se froto el rostro frustradamente, antes de salir de su habitación.

Intento ser lo más silencioso posible, se podían escuchar algunos ruidos provenientes de la habitación que compartían Luna y Luan, pero salvo eso, todo era paz y tranquilidad, esquivo por poco a Charles que dormía en el tercer escalón de las escaleras, entrando rápidamente a la cocina, donde tomo una botella de leche, volviendo a su cuarto lo más rápidamente posible, intentando en el proceso hacer el menor ruido.

— — Lo conseguí — celebro, mientras se ponía cómodo.

¿Qué podía ser mejor? que desayunar en la cama, tu cereal favorito, mientras te preparabas para una hora de thunderdinos, seguido de animalocos, y para rematar los sumokung fo.

— — Pásame la leche — dijo una voz algo soñolienta — y a mí el cereal por favor — comento una segunda voz, un poco más animada.

Tan concentrado estaba, que tardo algunos segundos en darse cuenta, que su santuario, había sido violentado.

— — Lana, Lola — repuso sorprendido, de ver a las gemelas, sentada en su cama, sirviéndose el desayuno.

— — Hola Link — respondieron las gemelas, con una sonrisa juguetona — que gran idea tuviste hermanote — comento Lana, antes de rellenarse la boca de cereal nuevamente.

— — Ahora si te molesta — dijo Lola, tomando el control — abra un maratón de una hora de la princesa pony — chillo de emoción, prendiendo la televisión — así que has silencio, si no puedes irte cuando quieras —

Lincoln sino como el enojo crecía en su interior, que se creían esas pequeñas entrometidas, este era su fin de semana perfecto, y nadie iba a arruinárselo, en especial esas dos, intento tomar el control discretamente, pero incluso esa opción pronto quedó descartada.

— — Di….is,….tes que ve…ria…mo…s las ave…nturas d…..e Fro….gg-…yy — exlamo Lana con la boca llena de cereal, salpicando un poco.

— Después del maratón — puntualizo su gemela intentando poner atención a la caricatura.

— — Pero Froggy solo pasa a esta hora — reto su gemela tragando el poco cereal que quedaba en su tazon.

— — No pienso perderme el maratón Lana — gruño la modelo infantil — volverán a pasar el episodio de la boda, y es mi favorito — volviendo a ignorar a su gemela.

— Eso no es justo — reviro su hermana.

— Es lo justo para mí — puntualizo Lola, intentando ver su programa nuevamente, o al menos esa era la idea, antes de sentir a su gemela sobre ella, dando inicio a una de sus clásicas peleas.

Arrojando el control a los pies de su hermano, el cual sonrió, ante su suerte, si lograba que las gemelas salieran al pasillo a un podía seguir con su plan, tan solo tenía que dirigir sutilmente la tonta pelea en la que se encontraban en esos momentos, pero ni eso puso hacer, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— O estas despierto Linky — dijo Leni con una sonrisa — si no estás tan ocupado jugando con las gemelas — comento a continuación — me gustaría tener tu ayuda, para desarrollar un proyecto que tengo en mente — Lincoln estaba a punto de negarse, ante de que Lola le ganara la palabra.

— — Puedes llevártelo Leni — exclamo la modelo — después de todo, él acaba de darnos permiso de ver las caricaturas en su cuarto — el pobre chico iba a decir algo, antes de que su hermana mayor literalmente lo sacara de su cuarto.

— — Adiós Lincoln — comentaron las gemelas, olvidándose de su pelea, y poniéndose a ver finalmente el maratón de la princesa pony.

Mientras las gemelas ocupaban su cuarto sin su permiso, el a duras penas tenía idea de que ayuda necesitaba Leni en esos momentos.

— ¿Para qué me necesitas? — pregunto mientras ingresaban en la habitación de su hermana mayor.

La cual lo subió en su pedestal que usaba para que la gente fuera su maniquí viviente, sin prestarle la menor atención a su pregunta.

— — ¿Leni? — cuestiono el chico nervioso al verla sacar telas y tijeras.

El chico en ese momento, pensó sus opciones, quedarse e intentar convencer a su hermana, de que la ayudaría en otro momento, o escapar, e intentar retomar el control de su habitación de ese par de invasoras.

Lamentablemente ninguna de las dos opciones fue viable, dado que Leni en esos momentos lo cubrió con una tela morada — ahora no te muevas — ordeno su hermana mayor — a menos que quieras picarte con los alfileres —.

Alguno tiempo después.

Ya no sentía sus brazos, y Leni no parecía darse cuenta de ello, para ella todo iba de maravilla hasta el momento.

Dejo salir un bufido de fastidio — que no te muevas — exclamo Leni — ahora tendré que volver a tomar la medida — paso la cinta de medir por detrás de su cintura — listo, espero que le quede — una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de su hermana — le quedara — se dijo más para sí misma, que para Lincoln.

El chico iba a preguntar de nuevo, el motivo de por qué tenía que estar hay — después de todo Ronnie Ann y tu tienen casi el mismo tipo de cuerpo — eso definitivamente no dejaba bien a ninguno de los dos mencionados anteriormente — se lo iba a pedir a Lynn, porque ya sabes, ambas comparten ese pequeño detalle del pecho — absolutamente Leni no se andaba con rodeos ni medias tintas, cuando hablaba de una de sus creaciones — pero te imaginaras la respuesta de que me dio Lynn — cualquier critica que el chico tuviera, paso a un segundo plan ante lo siguiente que dijo su hermana mayor.

— — Cuando le dije que las chicas sin busto tenían que estar unidas — indiscutiblemente Leni era implacable cuando habla de moda — pero bueno, para eso te tengo a ti — sonrió mientras giraba a su hermano menor — definitivamente el vestido le quedara de maravilla —.

Y con esas palabras el chico se resignó a estar la mañana del sábado, a ser el maniquí de su hermana mayor.

A un que definitivamente esto tenía un lado bueno, Ronnie Ann, tendría que usar un vestido, ya después le pasaría el chisme a Sid, y le pediría que le tomara algunas cuantas fotos, porque si su amiga, pensaba que nadie se enteraría que tendría que usar algo tan femenino se equivocaba, ahora lo único que importaba era aguantar y sobre todo no moverse— Auchs — grito el chico, cuando sintió el alfiler clavarse en su espalda.

— — Que no te muevas — gruño Leni continuando su trabajo, si en definitiva sería una larga mañana, pero a un su día no estaba perdido.

Si has llegado hasta aquí, te agradezco tu apoyo a este pequeño proyecto, como verán nuestro chico, no tuvo una mañana tranquila, a un que todavía puede rescatar el resto del día ¿no?

Como explique anteriormente, las hermanas que salen en este capítulo, no saldrán en el siguiente, así que dejaremos a las gemelas viendo caricaturas, y a Leni terminando el vestido de taquito en paso.

Y ahora es cuando ustedes deciden que hermanas les gustaría que arruinara los planes que nuestro pequeño hombre del plan tenia para su tarde del sábado, solo tres hermanas, así que piensen sabiamente, dado que las protagonistas irán cambiando.

Antes de despedirme me gustaría responder a sus comentarios.

**regamers10:** primero que nada me gustaría agradecerte el comentario, y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, como veras, nuestras tres rubias no dejaron disfrutar su mañana a nuestro pequeño conejito, pero bueno a un tiene horas, para seguir con su plan ¿no?

**Shadow 13: **Gracias por tu comentario, y si en parte la idea está basada en ese capítulo en particular.

**J0nas Nagera:** Que gusto verte por aquí, antes que nada, me permito felicitarte por tu nuevo proyecto, y gracias por los buenos deseos, y si la idea es parecida, pero no tiene conexión con 168 horas, a un que quizás, eso podría cambiar en el futuro, por lo demás espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

Sin más por el momento, les agradezco de nueva cuenta leer este pequeño proyecto, me despido y que la fuerza los acompañe.

**PC: dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, y peticiones en la caja de comentarios.**


	3. Sabado medio dia

Su estómago no dejaba de gruñir, lo cual parecía molestar cada vez más a su hermana mayor – linky tu estomago es bastante critico ¿no crees? – cuestiono frunciendo un poco el ceño – después de todo solo es un pequeño detalle en lentejuelas – reto la mayor, antes de que el estómago de su hermano volviera a gruñir ante la falta de alimento.

Sonrojando al muchacho, y no es que no sintiera un poco de vergüenza, ante los sonidos estomacales que su aparato digestivo provocaba, pero entre la pelea de las gemelas, y que Leni prácticamente llevaba usándolo como maniquí casi toda la mañana no había podido comer nada, incluso ambos habían perdido el desayuno, ante la insistencia de su hermana de tener el vestido o al menos el prototipo terminado para esa misma tarde.

Pensaba que iba a desmayarse, cuando su salvación entro en forma de una hermana enojada – O sea Leni no lo puedo creer – replico Lori mientras cargaba un vestido floreado – pensé que habíamos acordado que no volverías a usar mi ropa sin mi permiso – reto la mayor, ante sus perplejos hermanos.

El silencio era raro en esa casa, pero mas en el cuarto de sus dos hermanas mayores, y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando lo menos esperado sucedió.

\- - Y yo creí que me ibas a consultar primero, antes de andar prometiendo que le haría un vestido a la hermanita de tu bubuosito – siseo Leni molesta – sabes lo difícil que es tener listo un proyecto en un fin de semana – el ataque inesperado de su hermana menor descoloco un poco a la mayor, antes de lograr contra atacar.

\- - Quizás mas fácil, que pedirle a tu hermana no usar su ropa sin su permiso – alejo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

\- Crees que es fácil – reitero la segunda hermana – es tedioso crear sabiendo que la destinataria final, no estará satisfecha –.

Mientras las mayores empezaban una discusión que podría tomar algunas horas, su hermanito menor prefirió escapar sutilmente de la escena.

En ocasiones ver discutir a Lori y Leni era como estar entre Godzilla y Ghidorah durante una de sus clásicas peleas en Tokio.

A un pudo escuchar algunos reclamos antes de salir de la habitación, como el que Ronnie Anne ocultaba un poco su cuerpo pre adolescente usando sudaderas, o que no importaría que tuviera posibilidades de tener un cuerpo como el de su prima carlota, si seguía con esa actitud toxica.

Pero dejando a las dos titanes discutir y ahora dirigir su enojo hacia la menor de los Santiago, por fin era libre, y lo mejor es que apenas era medio día.

Bajo alegremente a la planta baja, entrando en la cocina, justo en el momento que Luna salía de la misma, la cual le acaricio el pelo saludándolo efusivamente, dejándole un poco mojado el mismo, dado el hecho que terminaba de lavar los platos del desayuno.

Un ligero resoplido de frustración abandono sus labios, mientras comenzaba a prepararse un emparedado minutos después.

Saboreo su comida, recargado en la barra de la cocina, pensando en si con eso era suficiente para aguantar hasta la hora de la comida, o se tendría que preparar otro emparedado.

\- -Buenas tardes, unidad familiar mayor – dijo Lisa entrando apresuradamente – si fueras tan amable de hacerte a un lado – pidió secamente, mientras abría el gabinete en el que estaba recargado su hermano mayor – necesito un recipiente de cristal de seiscientos mililitros – puntualizo mientras sacaba un vaso.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron grandemente, ese era el vaso conmemorativo de Luan, el que le había regalado Benny en una de sus últimas salidas, el cual tenía el retrato de varios cómicos famosos de antaño, y era de las pocas cosas que su hermana mayor, parecía no usar para sus bromas.

Instintivamente tomo el vaso entre sus manos, arrebatándoselo a la menor, la cual miro molesta a su hermano mayor.

\- - Por que interrumpes la ciencia? – cuestiono molesta – estoy a punto de realizar un gran descubrimiento – continuo – ahora se bueno y devuélveme el recipiente -.

Lincoln ni si quiera se dignó a contestarle, estirándose un poco, logro ponerlo en uno de los gabinetes superiores, dejándolo prácticamente lejos del alcance de la pequeña genio.

Era raro ver a Lisa hacer una rabieta, generalmente no tenía esos arranques impulsivos, más acordes a una niña de su edad, pero hay estaba la mas lista de los Loud, en medio de una pataleta.

\- - Lisa no te daré el vaso – enfatizo el chico seriamente – pero si prometes calmarte te mostrare un experimento científico – la pequeña se detuvo al instante, poniéndose de pie.

\- - Permíteme reírme hermano – una simple y seca carcajada abandono los labios de la castaña – tu enseñarme a mí a realizar experimentos – la pequeña limpio sus gafas condescendientemente.

\- - Acaso te da miedo – reto su hermano mayor sonriendo.

Logrando por fin toda la atención de la pequeña científica.

Algunas horas después.

La oscuridad del cuarto era casi total, salvo por el pequeño arcoíris que danzaba sobre la cortina de la habitación, maravillando al bebe que sostenía tranquilamente su hermano mayor, mientras su otra hermanita apuntaba diligentemente los resultados en su libreta de investigación.

Quizás unas cuantas horas se le hubieran ido en el proceso, pero el ver la sonrisa de Lisa, o escuchar los pequeños balbuceos de Lily intentando tocar el arcoíris le daba un sentimiento de realización, mucho mas grande que jugar sus videojuegos, como si mal no recordaba tenia marcado en su lista.

A un que internamente deseaba que los experimentos hubieran sido lo suficientemente interesantes, para mantener un rato tranquila a su hermana, no eran tan elaborados como los que la pequeña genio estaba acostumbrada a realizar, pero debía de admitir que fueron bastante fáciles y económicos de realizar.

Los arcoíris de caramelo en un plato y el arcoíris en la oscuridad eran proyectos sencillos, que aprendió leyendo alguna de sus revistas de curiosidades.

\- - Sumamente fascinante – murmuro Lisa terminando de anotar algo en su libreta, aprovechando la luz que la linterna proyectaba para lograr el efecto deseado sobre la cortina.

Y no era el hecho de que los experimentos la hubieran sorprendido, eran sumamente sencillos, en verdad lo que le fascinaba, era el hecho de que su hermano supiera realizarlos y más a un explicárselos de una manera simple y entretenida,

Tal vez, la próxima vez, que Darcy viniera de visita, podría pedirle ayuda para realizar algunos experimentos y a si cultivar el intelecto de su mejor amiga, a un que a decir verdad le era grato tener a un compañero de laboratorio para variar.

\- - Asumo que es todo lo que tienes – repuso intentando sonar fría, pero deseando en el fondo no molestar a su hermano.

Su hermano solo sonrió mientras le tapaba los ojos a la bebe y procedía a prender la luz – tengo algunos más – puntualizo con una leve sonrisa – pero ya es la hora de la siesta – dijo mientras colocaba a Lily en su cuna - así que súbete a la cama, y descansa – le deposito un suave beso a cada una de sus hermanitas antes de arroparlas y salir de su habitación.

Miro el reloj de su celular, casi era hora de la comida, a un tenia un poco de tiempo, así que iría a su habitación y prendería su consola para continuar donde había dejado spider-man para su play 4, antes de que dos pares de manos lo halaran hacia una habitación.

\- - Auch – dijo sobándose la espalda debido al golpe, antes de que la luz de una linterna le iluminara la cara por completo.

\- Responde – gruñeron sus dos hermanas seriamente, apuntándole a un mas fuerte con la luz de la linterna – a quien quieres más – preguntaron arrastrando al chico a un mas lejos de completar su lista soñada.

Bueno gente quisiera de nuevo agradecerles, por continuar leyendo este pequeño proyecto, el quizás tenia un poco abandonado, pero como verán intentare continuar en breve.

Y que decir, nuestro pobre chico a un no logra pasar de las tres de la tarde de un sábado normal en la casa Loud, logro sobrevivir a las gemelas y a las mayores por ahora, incluso sorprendiendo gratamente a sus hermanitas mas pequeñas, pero ahora tiene ante sí una difícil decisión.

Sin mas me gustaría agradecerle a todos los que me dejaron mensajes, y me gustaría contestarlos

regamers10: Quizás no es tan alocado como algunos otros de mis proyectos pero en este estoy retándome a mantenerlo todo lo mas normal posible, ya sabes sin situaciones demasiado alocadas o a un Lincoln amo de la seducción, para eso tendré otros proyectos a futuro.

J0nas Nagera: gracias por comentar, igual que le comente a regamers10 un poco mas arriba intento mantenerlo todo dentro de un ambiente normal y familiar.

Guest: descuida 168 horas ya tiene un final, solo intento cuadrar todo en mi mente, y decidir como unirlo todo, espero que antes de que inicie el verano tener listo el ultimo capitulo de esa obra, si no me da la locura y redito algunos capítulos antes.

De nuevo gracias por leernos y sin mas me despido que la fuerza los acompañe y nos leemos próximamente.


	4. Sabado en la tarde

Era oficial, iba a perderse la comida, y su estomago no iba a perdonárselo, como hiciera con el desayuno, gruñendo sonoramente, como intentando remarcar un punto, abochornando al chico.

Pero si sus hermanas escucharon su estomago gruñir, parecía no importarles tanto, en especial, cuando esperaban una respuesta.

¿A quién quieres más?

Pregunta milenaria, realizada siempre en el momento menos oportuno, cuantas civilizaciones, amistades y realidades, habían sucumbido ante una simple pregunta, pero eh hay la cuestión.

A quien quería más.

La respuesta, encumbraría a una hasta la cima del olimpo, condenando a la otra a las profundidades del tártaro, dañando su relación irremediablemente, dado que la ganadora, no perdería oportunidad de recalcar, el resultado a la menor oportunidad.

¿Pero cómo elegir?

De un lado, tenía una fuerte conexión con Luna, su hermana roquera favorita, la cual se había desvelado incontables noches, enseñándole a tocar la guitarra, una habilidad bastante útil, a un que últimamente, el violín había capturado más su imaginación.

Por otro lado, tenia a Luan, su comediante favorita, la hermana que nunca dejaría pasar la oportunidad de arrancarle una sonrisa.

De una era manager de su banda, de la otra, de cierta manera también era su administrador general, dado que, en los últimos tiempos, manejaba el calendario de presentaciones de Luan, bueno de ambas en general.

¿A quién quieres más?

Luna le regalaba boletos para conciertos, y bueno le había puesto a Tabby casi en bandeja de plata, hace unos meses durante la tocada de Mac Frigckman, el solo recordar a la amiguita roquera de su hermana, un poco traviesa en la parte trasera de la camioneta, era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados.

Por su parte no podía negar que Risas era increíblemente flexible, sorprendiéndole gratamente en más en una ocasión, dentro de la van que Luan alquilaba para transportar todo lo que necesitaba para su show.

¿A quién quería más?

Al rock o a las bromas, a la hermana que le cantaba cuando estaba enfermo, o a la que le sacaba una sonrisa en sus días más apáticos.

¿A quién quería más?

A la hermana que le había conseguido pasar una noche en una celda de prisión, por su insistencia de tomar y conducir de regreso a casa, o a la hermana que era la principal responsable, que pasara seis semanas en el hospital.

¿A quién quería más?

A las peleas en antros roqueros de mala muerte, o a las madres de familia dispuestas a entablar demandas por incumplimiento de contrato.

¿A quién quería más?

A la roquera que estuvo a punto de firmar con una disquera un mal contrato de exclusividad a un a pesar de su negativa a que lo hiciera, o a la bromista que no podía evitar que le bloquearan sus canales en las redes sociales, cuando llevaba sus bromas a un extremo casi rayando con lo ilegal.

No podía decidir en realidad, dado que él quería a todas sus hermanas por igual, pero esa no era la respuesta que ese par esperaba escuchar, si decía que Luna, se acababan las risas en la van, el siguiente primero de abril, seria mortal, en cambio sí decía que Luan, adiós Tabby, salidas nocturnas, entre otras cosas.

\- - Responde – gruñeron ambas, obligando al chico a pensar más rápido.

\- - Yo – intento decir, antes de ser salvado de ese par, por un llanto proveniente de la habitación de las pequeñas.

\- - Yo iré a ver que le pasa a Lily – balbuceo torpemente, antes de escapar.

¿A quién quería más?

Era difícil decidir en realidad, pero debía admitir que, en esos momentos, Lily era su hermanita favorita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si estas leyendo esto, quiero agradecerte por llegar hasta aquí, con este nuevo capitulo de 48 horas, quizás tomo un poco mas de tiempo, o tomo una dirección que no esperaban, pero después de todo ¿A quién quieren más?

Nos leemos, por cierto, un agradecimiento especial a regamers10 y a J0nas najera por comentar, hasta la próxima


End file.
